


A Word is A Pathetic Thing But Put With Another it Can Be Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: BBC Sherlock, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Insecure Sherlock, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock keeps a a diary in the form of random thoughts and poetry. AU only compatible with A Study in Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read my story I really appreciate it. Please leave any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism in the comments section.
> 
> Anonymous hate will be reported.

I have a hole in my heart  
Its clear to see   
I'm trapped in a cage  
And screaming to be free 

I can do no right  
It can do no wrong   
I'm under it's power  
And it's stifling my song

How can it be that   
No one seems to see   
I want to get out   
I'm screaming to be free

It has me in its grasp   
It has so much command   
Over me   
Please stay it's mighty hand 

The name of my oppressor  
Of this fearsome bully   
Is no other than   
Society  
_________________________________________________

I met someone today. He said I was brilliant.

I met a man today  
And for the first time   
I wasn't told to   
GO AWAY

Maybe I've finally found   
Someone   
Who will  
Stick around


	2. Chapter 2

John today  
Shot a man  
For me  
I wonder why 

That   
Seems to be   
Romantic  
To me   
_________________________________________________

IDIOTS IDIOTS   
All around  
And they wonder why I wear  
A frown  
_________________________________________________

John is the sun radiating warmth and stability in such a way that everyone is in his orbit.  
_________________________________________________

John:  
Uneven tan- prolonged exposure to Sun  
Military stature and cane- injured solder but no ordinary solder. Army doctor.   
Phsycotrasmic limp- injured elsewhere in body.

Finished a case to tired for more.


	3. Sigh

I wonder why  
I sit and cry  
Oh...  
A sociopath am I  
______________________________________

You can call me names

It will cause me no pains

For I may be a Freak  
But its you that's the 

Creep  
And   
Not  
I


End file.
